Again
by Splashfire
Summary: Again, Maximum Ride finds herself in a strange situation. Several new kids have been brought to the School. All of them know eachother, speak a different language, and have weapons. Maybe, just maybe, they can help the Flock defeat the School forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey people! This is my first crossover, second story, only story I really like, etc. Hope you like this!**

I woke up in- you guessed it- a dog crate! Wow, talk about déjà vu! Well, that's what happens when you're a freaking mutant bird kid. You get kidnapped periodically. I blinked a couple times, my eyes adjusting to the harsh light that was illuminating the small, clean, white room. Fang was sitting in the crate next to me, his eyes closed. I guess he was sleeping, but you really never know with Fang. Past him, I could see the rest of my Flock, all still knocked out. I turned my head to the left. A boy, maybe sixteen or so, was lying in the bottom of the crate, completely unconscious. His mouth was wide open, and his jet-black hair was flopped over in his face. Despite all this, I could tell that he was a very good-lookin' dude. I glanced past his cage and saw a girl, about the same age as him, with curly blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her gray eyes were trained on the boy, and she was repeatedly poking him through the cage.

"Perséas! Pérsi, xypní̱ste!" She whispered urgently. I looked at her curiously. What language was that?

"Enkéfalo fýkia," She muttered. Then she turned around and started poking the kid to her right.

"Xypní̱ste!" She moaned. I could barely see that far through the freakin' _dog cages, _but it looked like she was poking a young, dark haired boy dressed in all black, like a mini-Fang.

She sighed, and then caught sight of me. Her storm gray eyes widened, and then she glared at me. Even though she was crouched in a dog crate, she was intimidating. Her eyes seemed to look right into my mind, reading me like a book. She was looking through my most private thoughts, like a mind reader. I sure hoped it was, my imagination, because trust me: one is more than enough when it comes to mind readers.

"Umm, hi," I said lamely, trying to break the silence. She just stared at me. "You do speak English, right?" I asked, now unsure of what to say.

"Yeah," she whispered. After another awkward silence, she asked me, "Where are we?"

"The School," I answered simply. If she was a mutant, she would know this by now. Maybe she was for a new experiment. I shuddered at the thought.

"If we're at school, then why are we trapped in cages?"

"Not a school, the School. It's a place run by mad scientists who experiment on kids and mess with their DNA and stuff. "Her eyes widened in horror.

"DNA? So they take a DNA test?" Her breath was coming in quick gasps, like she was hyperventilating. Apparently, this is what she found frightening, not the fact that she was going to be experimented on.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I said, confused.

"Chália," She muttered. There it was again, that weird language!

"What language is that?" I asked her.

"It's-" She was cut off as the door to the small room burst open and a very large Eraser walked in. I looked over at the girl, expecting to see her cowering against the back of her cage. Instead, she was sitting at the front, watching the Eraser curiously, but not acting the least bit scared.

"Perseus Jackson," The Eraser growled. He approached the cage in between the girl and I. I assumed the hot guy in between us was Perseus Jackson. The Eraser opened the door, and grabbed him. The eraser dragged him out of the cage, and pulled him across the floor.

"Pérsi! Xypní̱ste i̱líthie! Eíste étoimoi na epitethoún!" The girl screamed. 'Perseus' jerked his head back, and his eyes flew open. They were an unnerving sea green color. He groaned and kicked out at the Eraser, catching him right in the face. The Eraser screamed and dropped Percy, who hit the floor hard. The Eraser growled and raised his foot up to stomp on Perseus' face. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see the poor kid's face smashed in. I heard a howl of pain, but it wasn't coming from Perseus. The Eraser was hoping around on one foot, screeching and basically freaking out. Perseus was still on the ground, but his face was definitely not smashed. He sat up, grinning. WTH? He kicked the Eraser again, his foot smashing into the side of the Eraser's head. The big mutant crumbled to the ground. The blonde girl was still screaming at him.

"I̱líthie, chri̱simopoií̱ste to spathí sou!" Perrseus glared at her, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out… a pen? I repeat: WTH? He took off the pen's cap, and it transformed into a huge bronze sword. He stabbed the Eraser, but instead of sticking in its back, the sword went right through the Eraser. The dude grumbled under his breath and pulled the sword back up. He kicked the Eraser again. Then he touched the pen cap to the tip of the sword, and it shrank back down into a pen again. He stuck it back in his pocket, and walked over towards us, a big, goofy smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Here is chapter two! Thank you to Mythomagic-Champion, FireCat2412, and Electricprincess889 for reviewing!** ** I love you guys!** **:)**

"Hey Annie." He said, "Do you need a little help there?"

"Don't call me that!" The blonde girl, who was not Annie, growled.

"Fine, Beth." He smirked. She glared at him, and I guessed that Beth was not her name either. He laughed at her expression and she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by voice from the furthest cage down, past the mini-Fang.

"Seaweed Brain, get your _varéli__(1) _over here and let me out of this cage!" The voice was obviously feminine, but had a hard edge to it and sounded like the kind of girl who wasn't afraid to beat anyone up.

"Thals!" Percy said gleefully. "Who else is here besides you, me, and Annabeth?" He questioned as he walked down the rows of cages. "Death Breath is here too?" He gasped dramatically as he stopped besides the mini-Fang. "Haha, no way! How'd they catch _Nico _without dying?" He crouched down besides 'Nico' and reached his hand through the mesh of the cage as if to poke him.

"Percy, really? If you wake him up, he will not think twice about killing you." Annabeth said.

"Ya, you know that Nico needs his beauty sleep almost as much as you do!" The other girl, Thals, snickered.

"Eínai láthos tou gia na me kánei bánio sti̱n baniéra i̱líthio oxý eínai gno̱stó o̱s potamós Stygós!" (2) Percy replied without hesitation.

"Ugh, I don't care; just get me out of here!" Thals screeched.

"Gods, Thalia! Calm down, I will!" Percy grumbled. As he stomped over to free Thalia, I heard footsteps outside the door to the room. Scientists!

"Put the Eraser in an empty cage and get back into yours!" I hissed at Percy. "Now!" He looked over at me in surprise. "Do it! We can escape later, but if the whitecoats find out what happened, there's no telling what kinds of horrible things they might do!" His sea green eyes widened in understanding and he raced over to the Eraser. He grabbed it by the arm and pulled it over by an empty cage. Grunting, Percy shoved the mutated dog into the cage and sprinted back into his, closing the door behind him.

The door to the room burst open, and a whitecoat stood in the doorway. He walked in, looking around suspiciously. Thankfully, he didn't notice the unconscious Eraser stuffed in the empty cage.

"Time for a blood sample!" He said. He pulled out the needle, grinning like a maniac. I heard Percy catch his breath in surprise at the insane man in front of us. Said man reached down and opened the door to Percy's cage. I half expected Percy to go all crazy on the whitecoat, like he did with the Eraser, but he remembered my warning and instead shrank away from the scientist.

"Give me your arm, you little brat." The whitecoat demanded. Percy didn't move, so the man grabbed his arm. I watched curiously as the scientist totally missed Percy's arm as he tried to stick the needle in him. The whitecoat tried again, and missed again.

I was starting to wonder if this kid _had_ been experimented on before, and he was a bit like Nudge: magnetic. Perhaps instead of attracting metal like Nudge did, he could repel it.

The whitecoat swore under his breath, and tried again. Every time he completely missed.(3) I was about to burst out laughing at this guy's horrible aim.

"You can't take his blood, stupid." Thalia scoffed. "It's nearly impossible!"

"Shut up Thalia!" Annabeth groaned, but it was too late.

"What did you say?" The whitecoat walked over to her cage. "What was that, Omega Two?" Instead of answering this question, Thalia asked one of her own.

"Omega two? What's that?"

"It's your subject number." The scientist replied, with a tone that implied that he thought Thalia was stupid.

"Last time I checked, omega wasn't a number." She replied smugly. The scientist gritted his teeth and ignored her jibe.

"What did you say before? About not being able to take that one's blood." The whitecoat asked, pointing at Percy.

"You'll never find a way to cut him." Thalia said, in a bored tone.

"And why would this be?" The scientist asked.

"Oh yes, I'll definitely tell you, because we're just gonna reveal all our secrets to you, the crazy dude who knocked us out, kidnapped us, and locked us in dog crates." Thalia sneered, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I would punish you for not cooperating, but we need you in full health for the experiment." The scientist growled, looking like he was doing his best not to do just that.

"Now, I still need blood samples." He marched over to Annabeth's cage, opened it, and stuck the needle in her arm. She didn't even flinch, but just stood stock still as the needle drew blood from her arm. The scientist did the same to Nico and Thalia before leaving the room. I turned back to stare at Percy, wondering how he had so easily deflected the needle.

"Max?" I heard a whisper to my right. I instantly recognized Fang's voice, and I spun around to face him.

"Fang, you're awake." I replied. "Good. We need to find a way out."

**Oooh, they're gonna make a plan! **

**Okay, so here is the translations for the Greek parts, as requested by Mythomagic-Champion. **

**1- Butt**

**2- It's his fault for making me swim in the stupid acid bath known as the River Styx!**

**3- This is the Curse of Achilles. In the book, it says that the Curse was a bit like every weapon magically missed him, so this is what I imagine happening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you reviewers! You guys make me so happy! :D**

**Okay, so was just reading through this story yesterday, and I realized that I never added a disclaimer. I'm pretty sure that I'll forget again, so this one right here is for the entire story: ME NO OWN! And, this is before the Lost Hero, so Percy still has his curse and everything. And there are no Romans. Okay, now on to the story!**

Fang looked around, his dark eyes glinting with suspicion.

"Who are they?" He asked, tilting his head in a way that gestured to the new kids.

"I'm not really sure..." I replied carefully. Fang raised his eyebrows incredulously. I sighed and turn to the other kids.

"Okay, you lot. Who are you?" I said in my best tell-me-now-or-die voice.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son-" Percy began, and was cut off by Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, that's Nico di Angelo and Thalia-" Again the introductions were cut short.

"Just Thalia," Thalia snarled. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just Thalia," The blonde repeated.

"I'm Max, this is Fang," I said, gesturing to myself, and then Fang, who scowled in greeting.

"Oh my gods, Nico! He's like an older you!" Thalia said excitedly. "Do you think... you're related?" She put extra emphasis on the word related, like it was some special "inside joke" sorta thing.

"No, I don't think so," Nico told her, narrowing his eyes at Fang. "Anyway, back to introductions?" He looked back at me.

"Past Fang is Nudge, then..." I broke off, straining my hawk eyes to see past the unconscious Nudge.

"Angel," Fang supplied. "Then Gazzy, Iggy, and I think Total is on the end." Nico nodded, though I was sure that he shouldn't be able to see so far.

"You guys have a dog?" He asked. I looked at him in surprise. I could barely see him, but he could see our dog, several cages down? (1)

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head to hide my confusion.

"Cool," He said. "Percy has a dog, but she's a lot bigger than yours." Percy and Annabeth glared at him, and Thalia snickered quietly.

"Shut up, Nico," Percy growled.

"So, are you guys from around here?" I asked. We needed somewhere to go after we escaped, at least at first when all the Erasers in the whole place were after them.

"Depends," Annabeth said. "Where's here?"

"California," Fang told them.

"Whoa, then definitely not," Percy shuddered.

"No Seaweed Brain, I live here, remember? San Francisco?"

"Oh yeah! And then there's Mount-"

"Percy!" Annabeth exploded before he could finish his sentence. "Just shut up, and let's leave our friends on the mountains out of this." (2)

"Oh, sorry," He muttered. "I keep forgetting that _they,_" He gestured to us with his hands, "aer not like, you know,_ us._"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Like, not completely human?" Percy stared at me in shock.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong," He said, surprised. I nodded.

"None of us are," I informed them. Unfourtunetly, that's when Nudge woke up.

"Ya, were not completely human. We're only, like, 98% human or something and 2% bir- wait. Who are you?" I mentally face palmed. Talk about the Nudge Channel!

"I'm Percy," He said, "and these are my friends Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia." He looked at her curiously. "What did you say that you were 2% of?"

"Bird!" She exclaimed excitedly. Percy's eyes widened. He turned around to his friends, and they all began talking in that weird language again.

"Poulí? Eínai ta pouliá?" I heard Percy mutter. (3)

"Kalá, eíste sígoura den i̱mítheous," Annabeth growled. (4)

"Pistév̱ete óti léne ti̱n alí̱theia?" Nico butted in. (5)

"Den nomízo̱ óti i̱ kopéla í̱tan xaplo̱méni̱ Ó̱thi̱si̱," Thalia replied, eyeing us warily. (6) I leaned over towards Fang's cage.

"What language do you think they're speaking?" I asked him.

"I dunno," He whispered back. "Maybe Latin?"

"So, you guys are part bird. Why don't you look like birds?" Percy asked. It seemed they were done with they're private conversation.

"We have bird wings, 'cause we're only 2% bird," I told him "What kind of mutants are you guys?"

"We're not exactly... _mutants,_" Percy mumbled.

"Oh, you haven't been experimented on yet," I said, glancing at them sympathetically. They all nodded, but then I remembered something. "Wait, you said that we weren't like you, and asked if we were completely human. What are you, if you're not experiments?"

"Umm, well, we're, umm... Annabeth?" I almost laughed at Percy's nervous face.

"Don't worry, it's not like we won't believe you. With what we go through every day, nothing will sound crazy to us," I reassured them. Percy glanced at Annabeth, who shook her head. He sighed, and shot us an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys. Maybe if we survive this place, we'll tell you."

"Why can't you tell us know?" Fang asked.

"We would put our entire family at stake if we told you," Thalia said.

"Well, we told you what we were, and potentially endangered our family," I pointed out.

"How big, exactly, is your family?" Nico asked me.

"There's about ten of us, if you count my mom, and my sister," I said proudly. We sure had a big family.

"Well, our family is huge. There's..." Percy broke off, and looked at Annabeth, who sighed. She looked like she was counting numbers in her head.

"About sixty campers, thirty Hunters, twenty nature, umm, lovers, and of course our friends on the mountains, so there's about a hundred and fifty of us," (7) I just stared at her.

"Are you all related? Or are you like us, just bestest friends forever?" Nude asked excitedly.

"We're all related, but some very distantly," Annabeth told her. "The director of our camp, for instance, is Percy and Nico's cousin, my uncle, and Thalia's brother." Thalia made a face. "The activities director is uncle to all three of them, and my mom's uncle, while my mom is Percy and Nico's cousin, and Thalia's sister. Percy's dad's brothers are Nico and Thalia's fathers. All of us have lots of siblings, but it's usually just half-siblings. It's rare in our family to have a real, whole, 100% sibling." Thalia and Percy cast sad glances at Nico, who was staring at the ground.

"But, none of us are related through DNA," Thalia added. WTH? How are you realated, but not through DNA? And that is one big family. I turned to look at Fang, who was staring disbelievingly at her.

"Whatever," He muttered.

"But, that's not important right now. Chreiazómaste éna schédio diafygí̱s," Annabeth announced.

"What did you say? What language is that? How many languages do you guys spea-"

"NUDGE!" Iggy yelled. "Shut up!" Apparently he was awake now, too. Thankfully, he didn't ask right away who the people were. I think they were getting tired of introducing themselves.

"I said, we need an escape plan," Annabeth announced, in English this time.

"Ohhh, I thought that you said something about Cleopatra or-"

"Nudge, what did Iggy just tell you?" I asked her.

"Oh, he told me to shut up! He tells me that all the time, like once, I was-"

"You should listen to him, Nudge," I sighed. She nodded her head.

"So, you said we need a plan," Iggy stated. "Who exactly are you guys?"

"Can we do this later?" Percy grumbled. "I've already introduced us like seven times."

"Fine," Iggy said. "Let's make a plan."

"Okay, have you guys been here before? Do you know your way around this building?" Annabeth asked. I was slightly confused by this. Percy had seemed to be the leader of the group, until we mentioned planning. Then Annabeth kind of took over.

"Yeah, I mean, we practically grew up here," I muttered bitterly.

"Well, do you know how to get out?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well, if I was just us, we would probably fly out some window," I began. I saw Percy's look of confusion, so I had to stop and explain. "We're part bird, remember? We have wings. We can fly," He glanced at Thalia, who immediately shook her head, looking very frightened. I had no idea what was going on, but Annabeth and Nico obviously did.

"Come on, Thals, please?" Annabeth pleaded.

"Ya, you'll only have to carry Annabeth and Percy, cause I can get out by myself," Nico added. Thalia glared at her friends, who looked pleadingly back.

"Please? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pretty please? With like, lightning on top?" Percy said. Wow, he was good. Even better then Angel at times! Although, the lightning thing was kinda weird.

"Fine!" Thalia threw her hands up in exasperation, narrowly missing the top of her cage. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Nudge asked. "Can you fly, too? Or are you a bird-kid, like us?" Thalia glared at her, and poor Nudge flinched visibly.

"I can fly," Thalia said through gritted teeth. "But I don't like it."

"Well, if we go out through this door, and take a right, then a left, there's a window that we can fly out of," I informed them. "But, Nico, how are you getting out? You can't fly, right?"

"I have my ways..." He muttered. Thalia smirked, and Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

**This doesn't really have much of a cliffy... Oh, well, it seems like a good spot o end. So, thanks for reading, I love you! =D**

**1- Nico has awesome skizzles, and because he lives in the freakin' Underworld, he has good night vision.**

**2- The Titans have their base on Mount Oryths, in California, and the Olympians have Mount Olympus, so she's talking about all the myths in general.**

**3- Bird? They're birds?**

**4- Well, they're certainly not demigods. **

**5- Do you think they're telling the truth?**

**6- I don't think the Nudge girl was lying. **

**7- In the Lost Hero, it says there were about 60 campers. In the Last Olympian, it mentions 30 Hunters. I was guessing on the nature lovers, (nature spirits like satyrs, dryads, and naiads) and I have no idea how many gods and Titans and immortals there are all together, so I guessed. (And maybe kinda exaggerated.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D**

"Here they come," Thalia hissed quietly. The loud, echo-y footsteps of the scientists in the hallways were obvious.

Why can't they come back later? Angel complained in my mind. I was silently fuming, and I could tell that everyone else was too. Just after everyone had woken up, and as we were about to put our plan in action, they had to come back to check on us.

The door creaked open, but it wasn't scientists who opened the door. Actually, it wasn't anything I had ever seen before. It was large, hairy man. He was tall, at least seven feet tall. His muscles were huge, like, really huge, but not in an attractive way. They were covered in bulging veins. It was really quite gross. He was covered in brown hair, and he had two long horns sticking out of his head. As he walked in the room, the floor shook. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Nudge shrink back into her cage and Angel gasped out loud. He walked straight past our cages though, and stopped by the new kids' cages.

"Really?" Percy groaned loudly. "Give me a break!"

"Him again?" Annabeth asked, sounding disappointed. The huge guy roared, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"What is with this guy?" Thalia asked, grinning.

"He just keeps coming back for more," Nico commented. The hairy guy grunted, and ripped the door off Percy's cage.

"Get 'im, Perce!" Nico cheered. Thalia rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, don't act like you can't get out of your cage, Nico," Annabeth snickered. Percy pulled a pen out of his pocket. I barely had time to think, "Whaaaa?" before Percy charged the hairy dude. As he ran, Percy's pen sprang up into a glowing bronze sword. The hairy guy slid to the side as Percy ran at him. Thalia and Nico burst out laughing.

"He... learned that... from you!" Nico managed to choke out in between laughs. Percy ginned at his friends before whirling around and stabbing the guy right in the back. Hairy Dude dissolved onto yellow sand. All of the sudden, Nico appeared behind Percy. They high-fived, and laughed some more.

"Haha, new record!" Thalia sniggered. "You've never beaten him that fast!"

"His face was all like, 'Don't kill me! Please! What did I ever do to you?'" Even Annabeth was laughing now. Percy's sword shrank back down into a pen, and he stuck it in his pocket.

"What was that?" Gazzy asked when they had finally stopped laughing. Nico, Percy, and Thalia all turned to face Annabeth, who sighed.

"That was a monster. They hunt us because of our family," She explained.

"Oh! Like the Erasers hunt us!" Nudge exclaimed. Percy looked confused.

"Those things hunt you?" He asked me.

"Yah," I sighed. "That's how we keep ending up back here. We're like some of the only successful experiments around here, and they send them after us whenever we escape."

"That sounds a lot like what happens with us," Thalia commented. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Shouldn't we escape now?" Iggy said pointedly.

"Oh, yeah!" Gazzy cheered.

"Let me out first!" Total begged. Percy's head whipped around, and he stared at Total.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the dog talks," I smiled. Nico walked over to Total and crouched down in front of the cage.

"Hello, I'm Grover, and I talk to animals!" Nico said, and I could tell that he was trying to keep a straight face. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia burst out laughing, as did Nico.

"Who's... Grover?" Iggy asked.

"And who's Gladiola?" Angel asked. That's my little mind reader! Percy and Annabeth laughed even harder, practically crying.

"Ya, who is Gladiola?" Nico asked after they had calmed down a little.

"Hahaha, first quest, we met a poodle..." Percy explained.

"Grover made us say hello to her!" Annabeth added. The room was filled with silence and a few small chuckles until Angel spoke up.

"Percy was thinking abut her," Angel replied casually to Annabeth's unasked question.

"What?" Annabeth said sharply.

"I was answering your question," Angel told her. "Yes, I do." After a moment of silence, "Hey! I am not!"

"Angel," I interrupted. "Don't confuse her!" Angel grinned at me sheepishly. "Angel is a mind reader," I said, addressing the non-Flock members. Annabeth's eyes widened, and Nico gasped.

"That so cool! Wait, what am I thinking about?" He asked her. She grinned sweetly.

"Well, you're thinking about Hades, that scary guy from that movie Hercules!"

"Wha-what?" Nico stuttered.

"Nico!" Annabeth snapped. "Really?"

"I hate that movie!" Nico exclaimed. "They make Hades look like such a bad guy..." He trailed off.

"And they make Hercules look like a hero," Percy grumbled. Thalia nodded in agreement. (1)

"You three need to shut your mouths and think about other things!" Annabeth ordered. They all nodded.

"I'll try, Wise Girl," Percy said, giving her a small smile. He reached over and unlocked Annabeth's cage. She stood up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to help get the others out of the cages. When everyone was free, Nico cracked the door open to peer down the hallways.

"Not a single living thing!" He announced. As they made their way down the quiet hallways, Percy chuckled softly to himself.

"Who's Chiron?" Angel asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked. Percy threw his hands up in the air.

"Sorry! That's exactly what Chiron told me when I asked what was in the attic!" Percy defended himself. Thalia laughed.

"That's so true!" She said.

"Wow, you guys are easily distracted," Iggy commented.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. We all have ADHD," Annabeth apologized.

"And dyslexia," Percy added.

"Okay, here's the window," I said when we turned the corner. Percy walked over and opened it up.

"Here we go!" He said cheerfully. All members of the Flock jumped out. Thalia closed her eyes, Percy and Annabeth took her hands. Together, they slowly climbed out the window. I was still worried about them falling, but the air seemed to support Thalia and her friends as easily as the ground did. I waited for Nico to climb out, but he never did. I looked at Percy questioningly, but his eyes were closed almost as tightly as Thalia's. Annabeth caught my confused look and shook her head. She would explain later. I nodded in response, and we started heading to the park, where we had agreed to meet. I thought we were home free, until I heard a voice from the School behind us,

"Hey! They're getting away! Get the Erasers, we have escapees!" We flew even faster now, and thankfully Thalia had opened her eyes. As we raced on, I heard the crazed growls of the Erasers. Oh, crap.

**Okay, so I tried to add some action in that chapter. If you were kinda confused, the big hairy guy was the Minotaur. Sorry if the characters were OOC in this chapter... **

**1- Never seen that movie, but I think that's how it goes... Sorry if that's wrong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I went camping with a bunch of my friends, and I really feel like sharing some stories, so they will be after the story if you want to read some random, hilarious, stupid, stories.**

I glanced behind me quickly, and was greeted with the sight of winged Erasers pouring out of the window. Not Flyboys, not robots, Erasers with wings. Like Ari. I swore under my breath and flew a little faster. I wanted to get out of there, but I didn't want to leave the others behind.

"Faster!" I shouted. The Flock sped up, and so did the others. I could hear the beating of wings behind me.

"There's the park!" Nudge shrieked, pointing at a large, grassy field by a play structure below us.

"Land, now!" I yelled. Everyone dove downward, and landed near a bench.

"NICO!" Percy yelled. Nico stepped out from behind a tree. He grinned when he saw the group of monsters following us. He pulled a pitch black sword out of nowhere, and waited for the Erasers to land. I turned back to the others, to see Thalia with a silver bow and arrows. Percy had his sword out, and one of those round shields people use in movies and stuff. Annabeth was gripping a small but sharp dagger, the same color as Percy's sword. My Flock had nothing but their fists, but that was enough. A look of horror and panic crossed Annabeth's face as she gazed down at her dagger.

"Periménete! Eínai thni̱tó! Ópla den tha leitourgí̱sei!" (1) She screamed. All of her armed friends started cursing and putting away their weapons. An Eraser howled in anticipation as he landed on the soft, green grass. The winged beasts landed in a circle around us, and were closing in fast.

As soon as one was close enough, I leapt up and kicked him in the jaw. He yelped in surprise, and struck out at me. I ducked. I used his momentum to shove him over, and slammed the back of his head into a nearby rock. One down, about thirty left to go. I whirled around to face another Eraser. I smashed my fist into his face before he even saw me. He staggered backwards into Thalia, who quickly and cleanly snapped his neck. The loud crack made me cringe. I looked up at her, and she looked like she felt the same way as I did about killing him.

"Stupid mutt!" Nico yelled as he kicked and Eraser in the gut. Percy was laughing like a maniac as he whirled through the small army of Erasers, punching and kicking.

"Perce, you're doing it again!" Annabeth yelled as she jumped up and kicked and Eraser in the face. Percy stopped laughing and yelled back,

"Sorry, 'Beth!"

"As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna kill you!" Annabeth yelled back.

"Mmm kay!" Percy replied, taking out three Erasers with one kick.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well... that was... interesting..." Iggy panted. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Fang, and Total had all sat down beside me in the grass. I looked around; trying to ignore the piles of unconscious Erasers were littering the park grass. I Nico sat down on a bench, inspecting a large gash on his leg, most likely from an Eraser's claws. Annabeth was digging through a bright orange backpack. Blood was seeping down her skin, as she was covered in several small cuts. Thalia was walking around, kicking the bodies on the ground. Blood was dripping from a gash above her eye, and several more in various places. Percy was the only one who didn't seem to be hurt, but I didn't really care at this point. Annabeth pulled a canteen out of the backpack. She handed it to Thalia, who took a sip and immediately seemed energized. Then she poured a little on the cut on her face before she gave it to Nico. The same thing happened to him. He passed it back to Annabeth, who drank some before stowing it away in the backpack.

"What's tha-" I started to ask them, but was interrupted by a big burly man in a police uniform.

"What the..." The police man asked. "Did you kids just kill... OH MY GOD!"

**1- Wait! They're mortal! Weapons won't work!**

** Sorry this chapter was so short, and lame. It's midnight, and I had a CRAZY weekend, and I'm just plain delirious. :(**

**Random story time! **

** My friend Banner was running barefoot through the desert, trying to hit Owen with a stick, when she tripped over a rock. When we went back to our tents, she noticed that tripping over that rock had given her a blood blister under her toe. She insisted on popping it, but there were no needles or anything to pop it with, so she used a plastic knife to saw away at it. After it popped, we mopped up the blood with a greasy rag before she realized that her toenail was hanging off her toe, held on only by the cuticle. After trying to cut it off with the plastic knife for about twenty minutes, everyone came back to camp, where Skye's mother pulled out nail scissors. Banner then cut off her toenail with them. **

** Skye's mom handed out glow sticks. At like ten o' clock PM, I noticed that it was very light outside. We opened the door to our tent to find Denver and Benji had opened all the glow sticks and painted the entire camp, including themselves and our tent, with glowing glow stick crap. **

** Sorry for the really long A/N, but I really wanted to share my random camping stories. So ya, bye!**

**~Amron Delia Hammy Tree-hugger Mags Rae Eragon Ammy Ladybug Rai Abiagael Born Von Oblivious the IV (Hahaha, don't ask.)**

**(Twin to Skye, Blair, and Banner, sister to Jimmy, Frankie, Benji, Denver, Chandler, Ben, Bowen, Poppy, Reece, Redek, Delaney, Kendall, Sammi, Kat, Isaac, Adam, Audrey, and Skit.)**

**PS Hand sanitizer = Liquid death**


	6. Chapter 6

"Umm, yeah, we did," I said. Yep, that's me, always pissing someone of and getting in their face. All of the non-Flock members exchanged glances. They seemed to have a four way glaring contest until Percy sighed in annoyance and stepped in front of the horrified officer. Percy closed his eyes in concentration. He snapped his fingers and the air around him seemed to ripple.

"You didn't see anything," Percy said in a powerful, commanding, and slightly scary voice. "We're just an innocent group of normal kids in the park. There isn't a pile of dead/unconscious mutants over there." The officer nodded, now looking dazed. Percy grinned and stepped back. The officer looked around, seemingly confused.

"Why was I here again?" He muttered to himself as he walked away. I looked at Percy in surprise.

"What was that? And if you happen to have crazy cool powers that let you do awesome things, tell us 'cause we might just have them too." I said, thinking that they must have lied about being mutants. I mean, how else could they fly, teleport, and force people to do what they wanted with a snap of their fingers?

"They're not mutants, Max," Angel interjected. "But they aren't completely human, either." "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. "How can they be anything besides human if they're not experiments?"

"I don't know," Angel replied. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Why don't you force them to tell us?"

"Part of all of their minds are blocked off!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know!" Angel said, her eyes wide and confused, and very upset.

"Hey!" Thalia interrupted. "We're right here, you know." Both Angel and I glared at her. She glared right back.

"What do you mean, our minds are blocked off? And really, only a few people can force us into anything," Annabeth said, her gray eyes narrowed.

"It's really none of your business what Angel can and cannot do," I shot back in a cold voice.

"Ach, megáli̱. Étsi, o mikrós eínai mia goi̱teía miló̱ntas kóri̱ ti̱s Afrodíti̱s. Akrivó̱s ó, ti chreiazómastan." (1) Nico snorted. Even without actually understanding the language he was speaking, I could hear the sarcasm and annoyance in his words. Annabeth shook her head.

"Aww, are you sure Annabeth?" Thalia asked, looking Angel up and down. "Cause she looks like she could be."

"Yeah, as long as she can't goi̱teía miloún," (2) Percy snorted. "Drew's bad enough by herself."

"As long as I can't tell who Moulan?" Angel demanded. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Percy. "Tell me what your saying. Now!" Percy stumbled back from the enraged little girl. Normally, I would have stopped her, but I was curious, too. "Tell. Me. What. Your. SAYING!" She screeched when he didn't answer.

"Paírno̱ píso̱. Faínetai perissótero san kóri̱ ti̱s Athi̱nás, den symfo̱neíte?" (3)Percy said, casting a sly glance at Annabeth, who glared back. Thalia held back a snicker, and Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Are you comparing me to the little girl screaming in your face?" Annabeth demanded. Percy simply shrugged.

"Well, she's definitely got the hair, and the temper." He snorted. Thalia's eyes widened, and her hand covered her mouth. Nico raised both eyebrows this time.

"What did you just say to me?" She screeched. I had to admit, Annabeth did sound a lot like Angel did just seconds ago. Annabeth marched right up to Percy, and pulled out her small, but undeniably sharp, dagger. Before things could go any further, I stepped in between them.

"Woah, woah, woah, guys. Break it up," I said. Percy shot me a grateful look, but I ignored him. Annabeth glared at me, but slowly put away her dagger.

"I̱líthio thni̱tós," She muttered under her breath. (4) Then she shook her head. "Percy, your just asking to be killed aren't you?" She sighed, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Well, I didn't mail that head to our parents just for fun," He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Nico cocked his head to the side.

"Médousa," Annabeth said, catching his confused look. His eyes widened and he looked at Percy in shock.

"Wow, she's right! You do have a death wish..."

"This is great and all, but we should leave before, I don't know, another freakin army of crazed wolf assassins comes along to try and kill us!" I suggested politely. Hahaha, I make myself laugh. Percy nodded.

"Where should we go?" He asked.

"Well, we could head to my house... but..." Annabeth began.

"Issues with your dad?" Percy asked.

"My step-mom," Annabeth sighed. "Kicked me out again. It was just a little Hellhound, too!"

"A Hellhound?" Iggy asked. "That sounds awesome!"

"Hm. So no SanFran. New York, then?" Percy mused, ignoring what Iggy had said.

"It's not," Thalia muttered in response to what the tall, blind bird-kid had said.

"Hey!" Percy protested, completely losing interest in his previous conversation.

"Sorry Perce, but you know I'm Mrs. O'Leary's biggest fan," She said dryly.

"That's it! Shadow travel!" Nico exclaimed. "Percy, call your dog."

**Okay, so here is my excuse for not updating: We have two computers. One old, one new. I always type my stories out on the new computer, cause it's alot faster. But, Fanfiction won't let me update from the new computer, so I email each chapter to myself and open it on the old, extrely slow computer. The old computer has decided it hates me, and whenever I try to make it workds, it closes or dies or just won't load. And writer's block. **

**I think really made the demigods' ADHD noticeable in this chapter. It wasn't exactly on purpose, that's just my ADHD coming through. Today I just forced myself to sit down and write, cause I knew I couldn't put this off any longer. I'm kinda losing interest in it. I've been reading a lot of Danny Phantom fics lately. I think the whole "not completely human, crazy halfa/half-blood/mutant freak" thing is what I like about a story... All the ones I like involve someone who isn't completely human... ;D**

**1- Ah, great. So the little one's a charm speaking daughter of Aphrodite. Just what we needed.**

**2- Charmspeak**

**3- I take it back. She seems more like a daughter of Athena, don't you agree?**

**4- Stupid mortal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew, new chapter! Okay, so people keep asking me to updat faster. I'm sorry, but I can't really do that. I have a life, and things to do besides Fanfiction. CUrrently, my parents are getting divorced and we're moving halfway across the country. I try to update fairly quickly, but I'm not one of those people who can update like three times a day, or even have a schedule for updating. I update when I have time. Like tonight. My brothers and dad have already left, and are arriving at our new homestate right... about... now. My mom and cousin (who lives with us, she's more like my older sister) are all partying with their freinds, and telling them all goodbye and stuff before we move. No one's home, and I'm almost done packing up everything in my room, and so I had time to write this out. So, even though I _really_ appreciate you guys, and your love for my story, it would be nice if you could lay off a little. **

**Okay, my impossibly long rant is now over. On to the story! XD**

Nico stretched his hands out in front of him. I watched, curios, as he seemingly ripped the air apart with his hands to reveal a swirling dark hole. I saw my own shock mirrored in the faces of my flock.

Percy took a deep breath and screamed into the hole. "MRS. O'LEARY! Come here girl!" Then he took a step back and crossed his arms. Thalia also took a step back. Annabeth covered her hands over her ears, and Nico simply waited. At the base of the nearest tree, the shadows seemed to swirl together to make another black hole.

"What's..." Nudge trailed off as a pitch black dog as big as a tank appeared out of the shadows. The dog's gleaming red eyes traveled over all of us, coming to a stop at Percy. It let out a bark that sounded like a small hand grenade exploding, and leaped at Percy.

"Whoa girl! Down, Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy yelled as the dog smashed him into the ground. I leapt forward, my natural fighting instincts kicking in, but stopped as I realized that I had no idea how to take down a dog bigger than several of the trees surrounding us. Huh, go figure.

Thalia sighed and stomped forwards. She grabbed the dog's tail and started pulling, trying to get the dog off Percy. Annabeth joined her, and Nico walked around to where Percy had disappeared. "Well? Stop staring and help us!" Thalia snapped in our direction.

I quickly jumped forward, and hesitantly grabbed the dog's tail. Nudge followed us, looking as nervous and as weirded out as I was. Strangely, she was silent. Next came the Gasman, and then Iggy, Angel, and last of all Fang.

"Pull!" Annabeth huffed. All eight of us yanked on the dog's tail, and she let out a startled yelp. We all tumbled away from her and landed in a tangled pile at the base of a tree.

"Hey! Move, Fang!" Iggy said, kicking out at the older boy. Fang growled in response and shoved Angel off of his legs.

"Nudge! Get off me!" Gazzy screeched.

"That's not me, that's Angel, stupid!" Nudge yelled back.

"I am not stupid, stupid!"

"Hey! Thalia, move!" Angel snapped. Wow, she sure knew how to fit in with the 'big kids.'

"Oh, shut it midget!" Thalia responded. "Just get this boy off of me!" She growled, smacking Fang upside the head while trying to point at Iggy.

"You say boy like it's a bad thing!" Gazzy said crossly.

"Yeah, I did that on purpose," Thalia snarled.

"Okay, who's sitting on my head?" I asked impatiently.

"Sorry Max!" Gazzy squealed, trying to jump up but then landing on top of his younger sister.

"Whoa whoa whoa guys, calm down," Annabeth said, barley concealed mirth in her voice. "Here, Iggy, pull you legs in, and Fang, move your left leg so he can get his arm free. Angel, get your feet out of Nudge's face. Gasman, roll over so Angel can get out. Umm, let's see, Thalia, calm down, I'll get the boy off of you if you stop freaking out. Iggy, stand up now. See Thalia, was that that bad? Don't answer that. Now, Max, just pull your arms in, so then you can get out, and there! You're all free!"

I stood up and brushed all the dirt off my brand new windbreaker. Ha, yeah, right. It's not new. But whatever.

"Gods, Mrs. O'Leary! Lose some weight, will ya?" Nico said, scratching the demon dog behind the ears. She was currently laying on the ground, her head in her paws.

"Haha, sorry about that guys. She can get a bit... excited," Percy said dryly.

"What is that thing?" Nudge asked, her wide eyes trained on the tank-dog. "It looks like something I once saw on TV! In movie, there was this-"

"This is my pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary," Percy interrupted.

"Hellhound?" I asked, and my voice squeaked a little. Percy laughed at my expression.

"Yeah, it's a looooong story," He grinned. "I'll have to tell you later. Now, everyone jump on!" He said and scrambled up the dog's back. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but followed Percy up. Thalia hesitated for a second, looking up at the dog, before she shook her head as if to clear it and quickly went after Annabeth. I exchanged disbelieving looks with Fang, but before I could say anything, Nudge raced after Thalia, and the Gasman after her.

"Wait, Nudge!" I started to yell, but then stopped when Iggy and Angel made their way over, with Fang walking behind. I sighed in defeat and trudged after them.

Once we were all aboard the Demon Dog Express, Percy looked down at Nico, who was still on the ground.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Nico looked over at Thalia, who shrugged and looked at Annabeth.

The blonde girl sighed, and whispered, "Well, we can't exactly take them to camp, can we?" I had a feeling that this was supposed to be a private conversation, but I couldn't exactly help the fact that I had crazy good hearing. Not like I wouldn't be straining my ears to listen in on them even if my hearing was normal, but whatever.

"We could, umm, tell them that Chiron is some hybrid like them, and everyone else there is normal?" Percy suggested. "Except for like, Argus, and Hestia and Mr. D? Cause Mr. D wouldn't appreciate being called normal, but maybe Hestia wouldn't mind. At least, I don't think she'd blow us up or anything. Mr. D, on the other hand-"

"Percy," Annabeth cut in sharply. Percy smiled sheepishly and grinned at her.

"Sorry," He sighed.

"Well, where are we going?" Thalia asked impatiently. "Cause my Hunters wouldn't appreciate having to go to camp just to meet up with their luitentant. Unless, of course, you guys are up for another game of capture the flag," Thalia shot a cheeky grin at Percy, who smiled evilly in response.

"You bet, Pinecone Face!"

"So, camp?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, what will Mr D say?" Annabeth worried. "You have any ideas on where we could go?" She asked me in a louder voice.

"Not particularly," I responded. "Somewhere warm. Like, not Antarctica," Fang snorted, and Angel giggled.

"Yeah, well not somewhere to warm, like a volcano," Percy put in. This time Nico snorted, and Annabeth giggled.

"Don't worry, Percy," Annabeth said, "We learned our lesson the first time."

"You can say that again," Thalia muttered grimly.

"Well, we could go to a beach," Percy suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed, just as Nico and Thalia screeched, "NO!"

"Yeah, the beach!" Angel agreed. Nudge nodded happily. Fang nodded silently.

"Beach, beach, beach beach!" Iggy and the Gasman chanted.

"Looks like your outvoted, guys," Annabeth smirked, glancing at Nico and then Thalia.

"Beach, beach, beach, beach, beach!"

"Nonononononono..." Thalia grumbled.

"BEACH, BEACH, BEACH, BEACH!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the two boys. They both fell silent under my ultimate death stare. Woo, point for Max. Percy leaned down and whispered something in the dogs ear.

"Roof," Mrs. O'Leary barked before running straight at a tree. I heard several screams, and saw another shadow portal thingy open up. Inside, we traveled at about one million miles an hour. It was cold, and I felt like my face just might peel off. Panicked screaming turned into crazed laughter as we raced onwards. It was over in just a few seconds, but it had felt like forever. I caught a glimpse of bright sunlight before I heard the urgent voices of surprised people. My eyes tried to adjust to the bright lights, but before they could something that felt suspicioiusly like a frying pan hit me in the back of my head and I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GODS I'M SOO SORRY! It was the first time I ever tried updating from my iPod. I had it all typed out, _not_ in one giant paragraph. Again, I'm soooo sorry about that! It wasn't supposed to happen! I'm gonna fix it now.**

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, is she okay?" A panicked voice asked. I wrenched open my eyes, only to slam them shut again. My head was pounding and the bright lights and various voices were disorienting.

"Max? Max!" I could hear a young girl's voice. Angel! This time when I opened my eyes, I kept them open. I looked straight up at the ceiling, faces swimming at the edges of my vision. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico.

"Owww..." I muttered. "I'm soooo sorry!" I turned my head and caught a glimpse of a middle aged woman with brown hair and a worried expression on her face.

"You just appeared out of no where, and I've learned that when things like that happen, it's usually some horrible creature coming to hunt my son, and I was holding the frying pan-"

"Mom," Percy cut the woman off. "Calm down. She's fine." I sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who just got hit in the head with a frying pan!" I snapped.

"Max!" Nudge screamed joyfully. She and Angel leapt forward to give me relieved hugs. After I shoved the two girls off of me, Fang offered me his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. I finally got a chance to look at my surroundings. We were in a small kitchen, with various pots and pans set out on the counter. I also saw a large bottle of blue food coloring there. Next to the woman was a man with salt and pepper hair, in a casual outfit. Behind him I caught a glimpse of a large black shape, which I assumed to be our mode of transportation. I looked out the window, and saw the gray sky and stormy ocean.

"You okay, Max?" Iggy asked. "That was a pretty loud crack."

"No where near as bad as a brain attack," I said, rolling my eyes and then wincing involuntary. "I'm fine."

"Do you need ice or anything? I could get you some ice, or-"

"I'm fine," I repeated shortly. That was a lie, my head hurt like heck, but I wasn't gonna tell these people that.

"Oka-ay," The woman said in a disbelieving voice. "Well, I'm Mrs. Jackson, and this is my husband Paul Blofis." She turned away from me and faced Percy. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Camp." Percy made a face.

"We were," He said. "All four of us were called up to the, uh," He glanced our way, "mountain. Um, the... Oh, you know what I mean. Dad, Uncle H, Uncle Z and... Um..." He broke off again.

"She's your cousin, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed.

"Ya! My cousin," Percy agreed.

"Which cousin?" His mother asked.

"The one with gray eyes," Percy smirked. "The super scary one." Outside, thunder rolled.

"Percy," Mrs. Jackson sighed. "If you keep that up, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Eh. They don't scare me as much as they used to," Percy replied without missing a beat.

"Anyway, back to your story. They called you to the mountain?" Mr. Blofis prompted. Percy nodded.

"We were in the Gray Sister's taxi," Here Thalia mimed puking. Annabeth giggled. Percy glared playfully at the both of them before continuing. "So when we got out and payed, we started walking up to the Empire State Building, and then all of the sudden something smelled really funny. I remember telling Annabeth, and her agreeing with me, before I passed out."

"It was some type of gas," Annabeth confirmed.

"Then, when we woke up, we were in some science lab. I was the first to wake up."

"And then there were these weird wolf guys!" Nico added.

"Erasers," Iggy corrected duly.

"Yeah, them. And then Pasiphae's* son showed up again, and Percy beat him up again. And then..." Thalia's face suddenly filled with horror. "They took a blood sample!" She whispered. Cue gasps from Mrs. Jackson, Mr. Blofis, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy.

"I'd forgotten about that!" Percy said, eyes wide. I couldn't help but remember how the needle had missed his skin so many times.

"They took a blood sample?" Mrs. Jackson squeaked.

"Oh this is so bad," Nico couldn't help but add.

"If they see our DNA, we're screwed." Annabeth moaned.

"We gotta Mist 'em or something," Thalia decided.

"You could destroy the results before they see them," Mr. Blofis suggested.

"Why are you all freaking out?" I demanded. "What are you? We told you our secret, now you should tell us yours!"

"Sorry Max. Can't do that. And if we did, we'd end up having to Mist your memories away." Nico smirked.

"No clues or anything?" Nudge wanted to know.

"I'll give you one," Annabeth decided. "You were right, Angel. We're only halfway human. But we're not mutants created in a lab. We were born like this." Before any of the Flock could respond to that, Mrs. Jackson broke in.

"Mutants? From a lab?" She asked, her face filled with surprise and curiosity.

"Yeah!" Nudge said with a big smile. "We're bird hybrids created by Whitecoats in a secret lab in California called the School!" I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand in exasperation.

"Nudge!" Half the Flock screamed in unison.

"Sorry?"

"So you guys are bird hybrids?" Mrs. Jackson asked, an unreadable emotion playing across her face.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"We can fly! Cause we're bird kids and we have wings and I heard Max say that we have light bones and stuff. Oh, and we have to eat a lot of food cause we need, like, a lot of calories or something like that."

"Nudge, I'm seriously considering duct taping you're mouth closed," I growled. But she rambled on, completely ignoring me.

"Oh, and we all have special abilities and stuff! I'm a human magnet, and when Fang sits really still, he disappears into shadows!" Nico's head jerked around to face Fang. Neither black-clad boy said anything, but Nico continued to stare at the mutant boy. Nudge still went on, oblivious. "And Angel can talk to fish, and breathe underwater, and-"

"She can do what?" Percy yelled. All of the color drained from Mrs. Jackson's face. All of the non-Flock members gaped at each other. Then Nico grinned.

"Percy's gotta sister! Percy's gotta sister! Percy's gotta-" The pale boy was cut off when Angel spoke up. "I only have one brother, and that's Gazzy!" "

He's your brother?" Annabeth asked. Angel nodded. "Well, what kind of stuff can he do?" Gazzy grinned wickedly.

"No!" I gasped. Angel took a step back, and pinched her nose with her fingers. Nudge let out a strangled scream. Iggy gasped aloud. Fang's eyes widened with horror. And Gazzy let one lose. Needless to say, we continued our conversation outside.

**Sorry for the abrupt, random ending. (And the whole it's-all-one-paragraph-omg-I-can't-read-this-the-world's-gonna-end thing.) I'm having trouble trying to get this story actually going somewhere. It's hard to write with soo many characters. I have to include them all, and some talk more than others. *cough-cough-Nudge-sneeze-cough***

***Don't know if that's the Minotaur's mother's name. I know it's something like that, **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm not even going to give you my excuses, except for life is life. You guys can expect the next chapter relatively soon because I have some of it written out already. :D **

"So, this School, they kidnap innocent children and do experiments on them?" Paul demanded angrily.

"Painful ones," Nudge chirped, tilting her head to one side. "And most of the time they don't survive."

I glared at her. Sally looked ready to kill. (not us, the whitecoats)

"That's horrible! That's... That's... I don't even know what that is!" Sally growled.

Percy put a hand on his mom's shoulders. "Geez, Mom, calm down," he huffed. "We're gonna find these morons and kick their butts all the way to Hades."

Sally nodded, but still looked upset. Paul pulled her in for a one-armed hug. I idly wondered what kind of cuss 'hadeeez' was.

"Okay, so we need a plan and we need one fast," I interrupted. "These guys happen to be some of the best stalkers have had the pleasure-"

Fang raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"-to meet." I finished. "They could show up at any time."

"Oh, how right you are, Maximum," a smooth, voice crooned. Everyone whirled around, searching for the owner of that smooth voice. "Up here little birdies!" the voice laughed. I did just that. About twenty feet above us, Ari was bobbing up and down in the wind, his big clumsy wings flapping hard to keep him up.

"Ari!" I screamed.

"Hello sister," he cackled. "I heard you'd escaped, so of course Daddy dearest sent me to come searching for you!" He dropped several feet, his black shoes only a yard from my head.

"Ah... Who's the wolf-bird-guy?" Percy asked.

"Ari. My half brother," I growled at the same time Ari replied with "I'm her dear little brother!"

"So, you guys are siblings," Percy clarified.

Well, if he's my brother, then we're probably siblings, I thought to myself.

"Yes," I answered him shortly. Then I turned back to my 'little' brother.

"Now, Max, how do you want to do this? You can either come with me now, or I can drag you away, kicking, screaming, and most definitely injured."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Thalia demanded. Her arms were crossed and her eyes narrowed threateningly. I had to admit, this girl had my respect, but right now I wanted to freaking clobber her over the head with an assortment of extremely solid objects.

Ari grinned wolfishly (pun intended) and clapped his hands twice. I whirled around as about twenty Erasers emerged from behind me, where Percy's parents' cabin was. Some clambered right over the cabin, some walked out from behind it. Still others were decked out in wings like Ari, and they flew right over the cabin and landed softly in the sand. Twenty more emerged from across the beach at the neighbors' cabin.

"You just had to ask," Nico said dryly. Thalia sent him a death glare.

Nudge looked up at me with a worried look on her face. "Can we take 'em, Max?" she whispered. I opened my mouth to reassure her that, yes, we would most defiantly pound them into the ground, when Annabeth beat me to it.

"Heck yes we can! We're gonna kick their furry behinds all the way to next week!" Percy and Thalia whooped excitedly, with Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge adding their voices. Nico raised one eyebrow, giving his cousins the 'seriously?' look. As the Erasers approached, Percy dashed in their direction. Everyone turned and stared at him, even the Erasers.

"PERCY YOU SEAWEED BRAIN GET BACK HERE!" Annabeth howled. He vanished inside the cabin, only to reappear moments later holding several frying pans.

"What?" he demanded, seeing the looks on everyone's faces. "We're used to fighting with weapons!" he said in a defensive voice as he handed Annabeth a frying pan. Thalia snatched the other two from him.

"Annabeth, duck!" Percy screamed suddenly as he swung his frying pan at an Eraser who was trying to sneak up behind his girlfriend. The pan connected with the wolf's face, making a loud crunching sound as the long snout was smashed into his face.

"See, frying pans!" he said with a cheeky grin, all signs of previous panic gone. Thalia shoved a frying pan at Nico, who tried to reject the offer. Before he could give it back, however, an Eraser pounced on him and he fell to the ground. With furious screams three frying-pan-wielding warriors attacked the wolf. A small smile spread across my face before I whirled around and joined the battle.

-–—•—–-–—•—–-–—•—–-

I'll spare you the details, but it was a quick battle. The Erasers didn't know what hit them. (In case you didn't either, it was frying pans and fists. And some shoes, too.) The battle ended with minimal damage to us, extreme damage to them. At some point, Sally and Paul had slipped into their cabin, and now they walked back outside.

"Everyone okay?" Sally asked, looking us over. We all nodded that yes, we were fine.

"What now? Percy asked.

"We hit them while they're down!" Iggy growled. "Before they send more Erasers."

I nodded my head in agreement. "They won't be expecting us to attack so soon."

"But how are we going to attack a huge building filled to the brim with whacko scientists?" Thalia scoffed. "It just doesn't make sense."

"If we burned the building down..." Annabeth mused. "But no, there'll be other kids in there, right?"

"Yeah," Nudge agreed sadly. "We wouldn't want to hurt them. Unless some of them were, like, fire-proof, then they would survive but-"

"Then what?" Percy interrupted her, and carried in the conversation like she hadn't spoken. "The building burns down, sure. But what stops them from rebuilding?"

"Fear," Annabeth decided. "If we scare them bad enough, they'll stop hurting kids."

"So, ten kids and a poodle come running in and threaten them with a pen, a hair clip, a baseball bat, and a hairbrush or something?" Percy argued. "I doubt that'll do much."

"A hair brush?" Gazzy demanded. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, I don't know what our weapons would look like to mortals, besides mine," Percy huffed indignantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Mist," Thalia answered. "It keeps mortals from seeing things as they truly are. You guys can see through it, probably because you're part bird."

"I have an idea!" Percy shouted. Everyone turned to him.

Annabeth raised one eyebrow in amusement. "Let's hear it then."

"What if there were more than ten kids? What if it was more like... an entire camp?"

No one said anything for a minute. Thalia's jaw dropped.

"Annabeth! Why didn't you think of that?" Nico laughed.

"Call camp!" Percy urged. "Tell them to meet us at your house!"

His blonde girlfriend rolled her eyes, trying to disguise her frustration at her obviously-not-as-smart boyfriend's idea. She pulled out a silver phone from her pocket and dialed a number quickly.

We all fell completely silent, leaning in and trying to hear the faint 'rings.'

"You know what? I'll just put it on speaker," Annabeth groaned.

The phone rang loudly this time, and everyone took a step back.

_"Hello?"_ a male voice answered cheerfully.

"Hi," Annabeth replied. "Is this..."

_"T and C, SoH? Yep!"_ came the reply. Us bird kids exchanged confused glances. Percy choked on laughter, and Thalia face-palmed.

"Travis... What did I say about your little 'code'?" Annabeth growled.

_"Geez, Owl Head. This isn't even Travis."_

"Trav, we know it's you," Nico said, leaning in towards the phone as he spoke.

_"Hey, Nikki!"_ Two voices exclaimed in unison. After a moment of silence, broken only by Nico's protests against the nickname, scuffling was heard through the phone.

_"You moron, that's my line!"_

_"Nuh uh! You already got to talk to Owl Head! It was my turn!"_

_"Stupid! You messed it all up!" _

"Hey, guys, just focus for a minute!" Annabeth pleaded.

"You idiots know I can shock you through the phone, right?" Thalia threatened.

Both boys fell silent.

"So, Travis, give the phone to Connor. Let me talk to him." Annabeth said in a forceful voice.

_"Connor?"_ one voice asked.

_"Travis?"_ The other questioned.

Annabeth threw her hands up in the air and groaned. "I give up!" She threw the phone to Percy.

"Yo, T and C SoH! PJ, SoP!" He said with a sly grin.

"Percy! Not the code..." Annabeth snapped. "Don't give them the satisfaction!"

_"PJ SoP! Wassup man?_"

"Guys, we need reinforcements. Numbers. People."

_"Don't you mean half people?"_ one brother snickered while the other one snorted in the background.

"Shut up, we got several ND's here!"

Both brothers gasped. _"You mean..."_

"Get the whole camp to SanFran. Meet us at Annabeth's house."

_"Annabeth?"_

"Sorry, AC, DoA," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, make sure to have everyone bring two weapons, one regular, one even more regular."

_"What?!" _

_"Who... what... what is going on?"_

"Relax you two, it's only for show. It's not like we'll actually hurt them. We just need to scare the crap out of a bunch of morons who probably can't see."

_"So, two weapons per person, the entire camp, at Annie's house?" _

"Yep, thanks guys!"

_"Wait... how do we get there?"_

"Any way you can. Tell Butch to beg his mother. Actually, you two should probably do some begging, too."

_"Fine. But you owe us whatever it costs to convince 'em."_ And with that, the line went dead.

"Alright, guys! To Annabeth's house!" Percy grinned.


End file.
